


Dance Your Way Into My Soul

by Dotchi13



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But I would recommend listening to the music while reading, Dancetale- AU, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", not a songfic, slight angst, soul bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dotchi13/pseuds/Dotchi13
Summary: Wherein one half of the pair shows off a new dance they learned, and the other half shows they are willing to dance again.





	Dance Your Way Into My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been part of the Undertale fandom for about a month and a half now and despite the toxic part of the fandom I really like what I see, I love the many AUs that came from this game and I really liked Dancetale, which is why I decided to make this.  
> I headcanon Toriel as having learned a new dance, Fire Dance to be Precise) while she was in the Ruins to try and find a way to let off steam (heh), but she had never danced with anyone else in a long time being the gaps between children falling.  
> And because I am part of Sori-hell I thought it would be nice if she learned a third dance, after the Post-Pacifist Route where she falls for Sans, and he does for her vice versa.
> 
> And before anyone thinks about it, yes I know that Dancetale is highly susceptible to being Frans and Asgoriel territory, and I don't hate those pairings (although I like one more than the other), I just really like Soriel best and I wanted to do this because I only saw one other Soriel Dancetale fic and that baby was recent. 
> 
> Here are the songs that I implore you to listen to for this fic:  
> Here is Part 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y0jjTnrDCXY  
> And Here is Part 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aPZGN5kT7UA
> 
> (Part 2 will be signified with ~~~~~)
> 
> Please enjoy!

All monsters were born with the innate ability to Dance, it was as ingrained into their SOULS as love and compassion, it helped connect them to others on a deeper level to the point where if your Compatibility was Strong enough you could actually feel their emotions and grow a deeper understanding with one another, whether Platonic or Romantic or Rivals, if there was a chemistry you would sync up to it in Dance, monsters needed to do it or there would be no emotional fulfillment, causing a multitude of problems, something that Sans and Toriel had suffered by. 

Toriel herself had not had a steady partner to dance with since her husband Asgore before their son died, along with a second fallen human not soon after and she left him.  
There was no partners in the Ruins, all too frightened of her, and any child she had as a dance partner left soon enough.  
She turned away from Waltz and took up the Fire Dance, it being a better dance for a singular person and helped her let off some steam emotionally even if it would have been better if she had found a partner.  
Crippling depression had been staved off for her though because of one monster, a skeleton named Sans.  
Of course she had no idea what his name was or who he looked like, she called him her 'Friend' and sometimes even 'Dishes' to honor his first joke to her, in turn he called her ' Old Lady' to match with the first joke she told him, or sometimes just 'Lady' as they exchanged jokes from either side of the door, talking to one another and sharing stories of their lives while never giving too much away, it only coming into the light when she met him he had his own problems too.  
He never danced.  
At all.  
Even when the other monsters were crashing into each other dancing when the barrier broke, Sans just stood there with a lazy smile looking at the sky.  
Papyrus had even told her that Sans never danced unless it was with him and that was when they were alone and Papyrus begged him, Sans had no emotional outlet other than that.  
It definitely wasn't healthy, and it stayed that way even as the skele-bros moved into a house on the surface with her and Frisk.

After some discussion with the mute Ballet Dancer that was her child, she found out his style was Hip Hop with some Breakdancing thrown in, and Frisk even found a way to give their mother Sans' song, though Toriel was a little unnerved Frisk had heard his song, seeing as Sans never did it around anyone but Papyrus and when asked Papyrus said they mostly danced to his Latin music rather than to Sans' music, wondering how Frisk had procured it, but then deciding not to question it any further as she took the music for her use. 

" heh, so where you leading me to tori?" Sans asked as Toriel had blindfolded him and started leading him along to a place he had no idea where.  
" It's a surprise Sans, I know you don't have eyes but no peeking." She teased as she led him along as he chuckled, trusting her with all his SOUL like it was a second nature to himself, his hand in hers as she guided him along before murmuring for him to watch his step as she took him up a small flight of stairs.  
" jeez tori, i have no idea what you are planning but you already set my heart _aflight_."  
She snorted slightly with a grin as she then guided him into the place, there being a small shifting of clothes as he reached up to the blindfold, getting a small smack to his hand.  
" yikes." He chuckled as he shook his hand despite absolutely no pain, grinning, " i think you just hurt my feelings tori."  
" You always were so _sans_ itive." Tori couldn't withhold the giggles before she finished what she was doing, then pulling off the blindfold as Sans' eyelights shrunk seeing it was a dance studio, the whole floor cleared as Toriel was in a lavender shirt with a purple hoodie and some cream colored pants that hugged her legs as she stood there with her hands in her pockets.  
" uh... tori, you know i don't... you know i don't dance..." Sans took a small step back before she did as well, making him stop.  
" I know. Which is why I was going to show you a new dance I learned myself. Alright?"  
He didn't know what to say as she then walked into the middle of the dance studio and stood with her feet shoulder-width apart, there being a moment of silence before music suddenly started to play from her SOUL as she closed her eyes.  
HIS song.  
She loosened herself up in the limbs and everything before his stunned gaze as she took her hands out of her pockets, relaxing back onto her feet before she started rocking back and forth in tune with the beat, getting herself into the rhythm as she then started to jump from side to side, her arms snapping as she did the Soulja Boy, flawlessly in time with the beat as she skipped the very basics in the stead of nailing right into his soul as she smoothly transitioned into the Running Man, her movements fluid and without a hint of embarrassment as Sans felt the connection he had with her roaring at him to go and join her, to make the dance a duet as there was a small lull in the song, leading her to transition back into rocking from side to side at a rapid pace, twisting her hips and jutting out her arms in tune with the beat, looking absolutely amazing as Sans then started putting his voice into the song, beatboxing slightly as he saw a smile grow on her face as she danced to his music, going back through the dance steps she had already gone through in time with the music, throwing in the Moonwalk even near the end as he beatboxed before the song ended, leaving Toriel standing there, panting slightly as she grinned to him.  
She then walked over to him as he reeled in the emotions he had been feeling from her dancing for him, the warmth, the care, the worry, the love.  
His eyelights turned to hearts without him even noticing as Toriel then placed her hands on his shoulders.  
" Sans... You do not need to dance with me right now... But I feel like it is something that we should do. Together."  
He was stunned as she refused to push him, but she gave out the offer as he sighed and nodded, his hands coming up and caressing hers, " i promise that i will keep that in mind." He assured her.  
He wasn't ready yet... But when he was, he would make sure it was going to be a good time. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It took six days until he felt like he was finally ready to do it, to open up to her and that he was confident that he would mesh well with her in terms of dance styles.  
It didn't really take long to convince himself with her being so understanding about all of it and both of them loving each other, but... he did honestly have some reservations about the whole thing, he even had some with dancing with Papyrus, it would be a long time before he was able to dance in public.  
But he loved Toriel, so he was willing to put himself out there for her and to try and dance with her.  
He rented out the dance studio that she did for him six days ago, and covered the windows and mirrors with fabric, not wanting anyone to see as he invited her over with a text and a quick pun, waiting for her as he looked to the ground.  
Was he really ready for this?  
He took a deep breath, trying to steady his inner turmoil before coming to the conclusion that everything was going to be fine, he just had to jump into it before there was too much to think about as soon the door opened and shut, Toriel walking in her usual attire of the Ruins' robes with the Delta Rune on the chest and white sleeves with a flowing skirt to make it supremely easy for dance.  
" Alright then my punny skeleton, what do you-" The music flowing out of his SOUL cut her off as it was gentle and mixed with a beat as he approached her, turning around and stopping in front of her.  
He was smaller than her, so he had to be both the leader and one led for this as he lifted up his left hand, her touch meeting his as the beat kicked in, him locking himself before popping back in, letting her spin him until they were facing each other as their hands joined together.  
There was the smallest lull in the song as Toriel's eyes were slightly tear-filled knowing he was trying to go for a Waltz with her, the main dance style she had for hundreds of years,  
" Sans-"  
Then the beat dropped and he pushed closer to her, his left eye glowing a bright cyan blue as he swept her along the room easily as the song fluidly shifted along with them, and when they came close to the edge of the room he would shift in a way that was his own style, popping to the side and bringing her along in the dance the beat slammed along with their moving feet as they made their rounds together until he dipped her at the small lull of the music, using his magic to help catch her and dip her a little more than he could've handled on his own as the music played sweetly for her ears and his lack of them,  
" Sans, you...-"  
The beat dropped again and he wrenched her up as she then let herself fall silent as the song and dance washed over her SOUL, bonding the two together even deeper as they danced, Sans pulling her along as his head rolled back to look into her eyes, his hood falling off as they looked to one another his lazy grin still there, but so genuine it made her heart ache as she smiled back, drifting along at a fast and fluent pace with the base as he allowed her to spin him, her skirts flaring whenever they spun together, their hands clasped tightly together as they were lost in each other's eyes and the dance that their bonding souls were gripping to until the music lulled again finally, their bodies slowing, their SOULs hammering as they stopped to the cease of the music.

" That was... wonderful..." She had no words for it actually, and just trying almost hurt to put a name to the absolutely fantastic feeling that washed over her and her SOUL as their eyes didn't break away as he wordlessly nodded, their hands squeezing as her SOUL screamed at her for waiting for so long to get into the song and demanded that she go again, flooding the room with music that only became louder as his answered hers and they said nothing anymore but merely let themselves dissolve together in their song as their SOULs met and melted together, bonding and breaking, filling in the cracks of each other's hearts, feeling their emotions and blending their memories together as if they were becoming one being, love surging through their Souls and physical forms, urging them on continuously in the dance as he felt her feelings when she lost the children and what hundreds of years of loneliness will do to you as she suddenly found out about the resets and how Frisk knew Sans' song, their feelings of darkness only alleviated when together when underground or when they were on the surface as a whole family unit, these discoveries leading them to dancing closer and closer together, their SOULS wrapping each other together and refusing to let go as they danced to the song without cease until after what felt like, and probably was hours as they finally broke apart and collapsed on their ground, their bones feeling like jello as Sans and Toriel panted, staring at one another until their hands came and weaved together, their foreheads meeting as their SOULS beat in time.  
Now there was no one they knew better than each other, Soul Bonded through one of the most important things to a monster; Dance.

**Author's Note:**

> I got Artwork for this Baby! I am so happy!  
> https://dotchi13.tumblr.com/post/180535364867/heck-yeah-i-love-dancetale-so-of-course-i-make-a 
> 
> And Another commissioned piece for gorgeousness! :D  
> https://dotchi13.tumblr.com/post/180852104547/dancetale-soriel-back-in-my-profile-and-hitting
> 
>  
> 
> I was also thinking of making a part 2 of this, should I add it to this story or make another oneshot?


End file.
